1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to apparatus for maintaining parallel elongate members, such as tubes or cables, in spaced, fixed relation relative to one another.
2. Related Art
Typically in routing elongate members, such as wires, cables, tubes, and the like, it is desired to maintain the elongate members in parallel, spaced and fixed relation relative to one another, such that the elongate members are prevented from relative rotation and translation. Further, it is commonly desired to minimize the weight and profile of components added to accomplish the spacing and fixing function. Currently, it is known to use plastic clips, such as those having a generally figure 8 shape with broken ends, to attach parallel elongate members to one another. The broken ends allow the clips to be spread apart for disposal over the respective elongate member. However, drawbacks exist for these types of devices. For example, these types of clips generally do not fix the elongate members against relative translation and rotation, and further, they are typically constructed for use with a single, predetermined diameter elongate member. As such, for applications having a plurality of diameters of elongate members, different sizes of the clips need to be stocked.
Other types of clips presently utilized have a figure 8 shape with closed loop ends. These clips are slid over predetermined diameter elongate members, and since they have closed ends, they must be slid over an end of the elongate members prior to attaching connectors or fittings to the ends of the elongate members. And so, aside from these types of clips also not fixing the elongate members against relative translation and rotation, they typically create inefficiencies in assembly, and generally prove cumbersome to use in areas of limited access. Further, in addition to the troublesome aspects discussed above, currently known clips are generally rigid and bulky, and thus, do not lend themselves to be concealed in applications requiring a low, generally flat profile.